


An Attempt at Tranquility

by Zerrat



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Community: ff_land, Gen, Humour, Legends, Music, Status Effects, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Cecil and the others fight Zeromus, the rest of the party is left to distract themselves from the anxious wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attempt at Tranquility

"-and the knight stood tall, his betrothed at his left, his childhood friend at his right, his courage like iron and his will like fire." Edward plucked a few notes on his harp, keeping a steady eye on his audience, ignoring the growing feeling of tension in the air. While the village of Mysidia was quiet and serene, the battle that raged above them was never far from his mind, and because of that, his heart was not truly on his song.

On the ground, in the cool shadow of where they sheltered near the Tower of Wishes, Porom looked enthralled by his latest tale, while Palom – the very boy who'd requested that Edward take the time to entertain them – simply looked bored.

Edward didn't have to wait long to find out why.

"Couldn't you have picked a better story?" Palom asked, before being soundly smacked on the back of the head by his sister. "You're a bard, don't you know anything else?"

Before Edward could offer any alternatives that might have pleased the boy, Porom cut in.

"He's also a king," Porom reminded Palom severely, and she seated herself back on the grass. "Where are your manners?"

"You're one to talk, you should act more like a lady, cutting in the way you do," Palom replied airily, ducking away from her next swat. "But couldn't you tell the one about the eight dwarven warlords? Or the one about the Mini Prince! Oh, maybe you could do the one about the silenced sorcerer and his quest for the echo screen-"

"Those are all comedies!"

"…so what?! They're better than your melodramatic favourites!"

Edward suspected that much of young Porom's wrath was due to her brother interrupting the story just as it reached its climax, rather than a true irritation at his continued, dismal decorum. If there was one thing he'd learned on his travels, it was that songs were quite the serious matter to some of the more pedantic folk. It would seem that his current audience was included in that assessment…

He hid a small smile behind his hand, and with a wise man's caution, Edward decided to avoid being drawn into the growing argument.

"An interesting pair, indeed," Yang said with a laugh, from where he still stood at Edward's right. The monk had been silent thus far, merely content to listen and observe. Edward welcomed the distraction.

"How so?" Edward asked, still watching the twins as their argument skyrocketed. Through mere chance, it seemed, he'd not had the chance to get to know them well, but their intelligence had been immediately apparent – as had their conflicting ideology. "They are gifted, I shall give them that."

Yang made a sound of approval. "Quick, is what I say, and not just in their magic. The boy asks for a story, to ease our fears and our worry, and when it doesn't work, the two of them distract us with an argument. Unsubtle, but touching nonetheless."

Edward hadn't really considered that aspect, but in hindsight, he nodded in agreement with Yang's assessment. He was glad that he could partially distract himself with his music, and gladder still that his work could work in easing the worry of others.

"The… mundane nature of their argument is almost comical, given our situation." Edward resisted the urge to peer up at the looming visage of the moon. "Up there, our friends could be dying, and still we must wait. It's…"

"Disquieting," Yang finished for him, his eyes crinkling into a warm smile. "But please. If it would not trouble you so, I would love to hear the rest of your tale."

Edward nodded, murmuring a quick Silence Verse under his breath, and was satisfied as the loud argument between the twins was immediately cut off. Turning to Palom and Porom, both of whom had turned an astonishing shade of red at having been out-magicked by a simple bard, Edward said with a smile,

"Now, Palom, Porom, if you do not mind, I would finish my story. Your efforts have been noted and appreciated, however."

Palom huffed and flopped back down on the ground, while Porom shrugged apologetically. Edward's fingers lingered on the harp's strings, and he picked up the song where he'd left off – this time, pouring his heart and soul into the music, until the worries of the world were lost to them and all that was left was the music.


End file.
